Forum:Sysop Chatter
About Contradictions How should we handle articles that are in contradiction? My opinion is if they aren't fixed up within....say 30 days, delete them. Any other thoughts?--BortJr 01:18, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Maybe 10 days instead, //----''Teh Krush (Talk)'' 01:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ten Working Days. Sounds a little more professional, and gives a little more time for the author to clean up, without an article sticking around for a month annoying people. Run4urLife! 05:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::I was gonna retort with 14 days, which is about 10 working days.--BortJr 13:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Plus one weekend, so thats pretty reasonable. Works for me. --Run4urLife! 19:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::If Teh K is cool with it, we'll institute it. Should we start a "rules" page for the wiki?--BortJr 19:07, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hell yes. I'm sick of every second group being a Canon-violating Superpower with tanks and vertibirds and power armor. --Run4urLife! 19:18, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm tired of things copied straight out of other video games, myself. --BortJr 19:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Waaa. //----''Teh Krush (Talk)'' 21:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also, you should not add fanon or references to other game series, and do not post your mod ideas here either. Doing so will get your articles deleted. --BortJr 21:29, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Added that bit to the Speedy Deletion Criteria. No sense in expecting people to know that sort of thing. Run4urLife! 21:36, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Are we deleting Vault 118 or what? Its the only thing left in the speedy deletion log. --Run4urLife! 19:37, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::It does have 5 more days (under the 14 day rule), though I'm sure it won't change anything. --BortJr 19:44, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thats under the second time it had speedy deletion put on it. --Run4urLife! 19:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Damn, just looked through recent changes. I am now the least active admin on the site, in terms of what we should actually be doing. Goddamn college, cutting into my private life. I'll endeavour to be a little more active, as well as trying to talk people out of making stupid articles (which I did even before my time as an admin) Run4urLife! 21:18, 1 April 2009 (UTC) About Fiction I was thinking, perhaps the fiction should get a Forum area. It'd keep the stories like http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Nachzehers:_Demons_from_the_North separate from multi-user RPs. Any thoughts?--BortJr 07:05, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Delete Dropdown Menu MediaWiki:Deletereason-dropdown. That is the menu that contains all delete reasons that show up when deleting a page, I've added a few more reasons that are housekeeping and fallout based. //--Teh Krush 11:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :I've noticed you deleting articles by folks that haven't been here in a while. We should probably come up with a guideline for what articles are going to get deleted when. That way, all the people here will be forewarned. --BortJr 14:42, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Those ones had contradictions, speedydelete, and some MAJOR spelling mistakes.. lol //--Teh Krush 16:05, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Neo Nazis,Spammers and others. What should you guy's do if a neo nazi or some other horrible person came up and started to make racist remarks and\or annoy us considerably? Fniff1 16:15, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :We'll give them ice cream. What do you think we'll do?--BortJr 16:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::What kind of question is that? Of course, there is the question of censorship to keep in mind. If we get a well-read jackass, that could cause problems. Run4urLife! 16:36, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::I think he means someone who is outright trolling, not just pushing the boundries a bit.--BortJr 16:39, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Or someone making racist remarks but outright trolling would be at the level before. Fniff1 16:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I think it's pretty obvious we'll take care of someone who is just being offensive for offensiveness' sake, but I'm against censoring articles that may contain offensive elements, such as racism, slavery, drug use, prostitution, and the like.--BortJr 16:45, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::The RPs and stuff would be fine if it had any of the elements, but what if they were in discussions,Being totally serious? Fniff1 16:48, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think it's pretty obvious we'll take care of someone who is just being offensive for offensiveness' sake, but I'm against censoring articles that may contain offensive elements, such as racism, slavery, drug use, prostitution, and the like.--BortJr 16:45, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sorry,But I too don't believe in getting rid of articles like that,That would be like Scientologist. Fniff1 16:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Merging Articles It annoys me so much when I see people (Vegas) make multiple pages, that are one sentence long, saying "This is a weaker version of this." Iv'e merged some of the older articles like this (Also made by Vegas) and whatnot. //--Teh Krush 19:27, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Tell me how to merge then.PLz--Vegas adict 19:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ... You make all the articles on the same page.. //--Teh Krush 19:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::::will do--Vegas adict 19:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC)